Ranger in the Leaf
by The Ninja from Yesterday
Summary: No one wanted her. Even her best friend wanted her to die. So, she did. Now, in another body either in the future or in another dimension, what will Mayumi do? •Disclaimer on profile•
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers hurt, her arms hurt and she was exhausted. Her fingers, because the string cut into them, her arms because pulling back heavy weight over and over has to take a toll, and she was exhausted because she hadn't slept in what left like years.

Myth ignored the small details. She drew back the string on her massive bow with a nocked arrow. Her sharp eyes caught a slight movement to the left of her and she shot. Myth cursed, as she drew her last arrow from her quiver. Her eyelids felt like boulders and her body begged for sleep.

I should've slept when Halt offered to watch. Myth grumbled. Little did I know that it would be my last chance for several days.

Getting an idea, Myth sank to her knees, dropping her bow. Her fingers curled around the long knife hidden in the depths of her green cloak.

Behind her, something roared and jumped. Seconds before it's sharp craws could dig into her body, Myth whirled around and sunk her knife hilt deep into it's furry skin. A strangled noise came from the thing's throat before it died, the knife the only thing holding it up.

With the last of Myth's strength, she pushed the bear like thing to her right, ripping the knife out. She flicked it repeatedly to get the dark blood off. No way was she going to wipe the blood on her clothes. Instead she used a near by leaf.

"If your last shot missed, it defiantly mean's your at your limit." drawled a blood-chilling voice somewhere around Myth.

"Morgarath," she gasped, throat yearning for water, "I've killed your last Wargals, and I've saved one last arrow for your empty heart." Morgarath chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you've killed my last Wargal in this area. There a thousands and still counting in my apparently new home. Oh yes, and as if you could have the heart to kill me, your best friend." he drawled.

"The Morgarath I know isn't like this! He was a good person!" Myth shouted, almost crying. Her fingers tilled her bow to the white blonde, one arrow ready to go. However, as he said, Myth couldn't kill him.

"I'm sad to say you'll have to get your facts right. That Morgarath never existed." he chuckled again, walking slowly to the shaking mess. Tears were streaming down Myth's face.

"Why?" she choked out, her lungs gasping for oxygen.

"You could've found out Myth." Morgarath sighed as he crouched down, the tip of the arrow almost touching his eye. "But your sense of adventure blocked these side paths, aiming for the most exciting future. I'm afraid to say that you brought this on you." Silence, except for Myth's gasps for air, clung to them. Finally the bow and arrow fell out of Myth's hands and barely made any sound as they hit the damp forest floor. Myth curled her fingers into fists and tried to wipe the never ending tears away. Morgarath smirked, and began to stroll around the crying wreak.

"What can you do now Myth? When your heart won't obey your brain?" he laughed in glee. "How will you face Halt knowing that you couldn't kill the kingdom's newest threat?"

Morgarath continued the physiological torture for several minutes until Myth fell asleep in despair. He turned to numerous presences hiding near by.

"Do what I told you. And make sure she dies."

••••

"...I don't even know why I let her in." scoffed someone in Myth's hearing range. I'm was alive, she gleefully thought, but who was that?

"Yeah, how she got her silver oak leaf is beyond me." Aang? No, that was Mich. Who are they talking about?

"I can believe I thought Myth was a good student!" Myth silently gasped, and sat up right. Nonononono! How could Kathy, her female teacher, say that!

"Morgarath was right there, I tell you, and she had the guts to let him go!" snapped Aang, and Myth felt her tear ducts about to release again.

"What do you think Halt?" Crowly asked Myth's friend. She could hope...

"I wish she died!" he growled, using the voice he only reserved for idiots and enemies. Myth tried to cry as silently as she could to not warn them that she was awake. Sounds of approvement came from the other Rangers.

"Let's go back to the castle, I don't want to be in the same house as HER." Mich suggested and five chairs were pushed back along with the front door swinging open.

Myth was left to her dark thoughts. Her tears never seemed to want to end, and she clutched at her silver oak leaf.

"Halt..." she whispered before gathering her stuff; two knives, her bow, quiver and 24 arrows. Myth debated on wether she should leave the leaf on the pillow, but finally didn't follow through. If she was going to die, she was going to die with it.

Outside the wooden hut, Myth stumbled her way to the attached stables. Her own horse, Bliss, watched her with tired eyes.

"Hey girl," Myth cooed. "I guess this will be the last time I'll be seeing you." She gave her partner a hug and stepped away. Myth took the long knife - the one she killed the other Wargal with - out from it's sheath on her waist.

It was a pretty big decision to kill your self. Inflict pain on your self so great you would die. Myth always thought she would die from old age or on the front lines, never by her own hand. However, the events that had happened the last few hours drove that knife deep into her stomach. Pain- oh god it HURTS! Myth hissed and gasped. Far away, she could see a short green figure running towards her. When she hit the ground, it ran faster. Behind Myth, Bliss released was exactly her master was doing and began to yank on her rope.

Her vision went in and out of focus. There was blood all over her fingers and on her cloak. Halt was almost at her.

"Myth!" he panicked, banishing the last few metres between them. "What are you doing?!"

"You... Got your wish..." Myth gasped, and drew in her last few breaths.

"No! I didn't wish for you to die! I wish for us to be together! Please Myth, stay with me!" he begged, debating wether he should pull out the knife.

Too late.

Myth's lungs stopped. Her heart feebly slowed to a stop. Salty tears splashed her face as Halt cried as his only childhood friend died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mayumi," a stressed call echoed through the run down orphanage. "Where are you?" Cracked wooden doors were thrown open and shut as a woman rushed through the old house.

"Mayumi!" she called again. "This house is creepy, how do you even like it?" Stress was written all over her face, her dark orange eyes round as the moon. She wore a hooker red pencil skirt and a white skin hugging shirt, heavy make up caked all over her face. Her legs where encased in long black stockings and pretty pale selittoes with no heels. Her hair was naturally bright light grey that almost looked like white that attracted many men.

"Yori," an annoyed voice called behind a dark and ominous door. It's elegant door handle stood out from the other's adding to it's spookiness. Yori, slowly took steps to the door. "If you don't like being in here, why come? I'm fine on my own."

"Mayumi!" Yori gasped, shocked. "I am your mother! I have the right to worry about you. Now, get out of that room." She tapped her foot, crossing her arms. While she had an angry mother figure, a trickle of sweat formed above her eye brow. A sigh. Then another younger girl strolled out of the horror door Yori was obliviously afraid of. Mayumi supposedly looked like her father with Yori's hair. White - sorry, bright, light grey - hair combined with the fact that she had ruby eyes did give her a bit of a ghost image to Mayumi. Currently she was wearing a white dress (no wonder people thought the house was haunted).

"Fine, let's go home." Mayumi grumbled. Yori smirked a little. Mayumi had a soft side to mothers and fathers. Once outside the run down house, they began to walk home.

"Why do you like the haunted house so much?" Yori demanded, however she knew the answer that was coming.

"It's not haunted," Mayumi bit back, twirling a curl of hair with one finger. "and besides, it's the only place the other kids will leave me alone." Yori's head whipped around to Mayumi.

"What!" she hissed, reading between the lines. "How dare they-"

"It's expected mother." Mayumi interrupted. Yori waited for the reason, but she knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry for being a prostitute," Yori sighed, worry and guilt pressing on her shoulders. "but it's the only source of income I have. And anyway, I met your father on my job!" Yori beamed at her daughter, waiting for agreement. Mayumi certainly did not agree in anyway, and made it a world wide fact by scowling at her mother.

Mayumi really didn't like not knowing her father. She used to be known as Myth, a King's Ranger in her previous life. As Myth, she had no orphans. Even growing up with no parents or only knowing one, it was a big scandal for Mayumi/Myth. Another thing was while she was in the apparently haunted room she was attempting to carve her old practice bow.

Yori was silent, strong guilt etched into her face, as it always was when this topic came up. They carried home in heavy silence.

* * *

><p>The next day Mayumi was staring at the <em>Kitamura Woodsmith<em>'s windows. A new addition was added to the front display; a bow.

And not just any bow.

It was the exact same practice bow Mayumi used when she was Myth. A small, pale hand brushed the glass that was protecting it. Her eyes lowered to the price.

100,000 ryo. Mayumi did not know how worth ryo was to her old currency, but what she did know was that 100,000 ryo was a load of money.

Mayumi shuddered at the thought of a real bow's price.

* * *

><p>"Mother," Mayumi seriously said that night at dinner. "How can I earn money?" Yori paused.<p>

"Um, I think there are several people who pay for anyone to do their odd jobs somewhere. Maybe check the old homes?" Yori paused, and then nodded.

"Thank you." Mayumi sighed inwardly. What did this village want? For children to grow up thinking they can do nothing and earn everything? She debated filing a complaint to the Hokage in her mother's signature. Myth had been a good forger, however, she couldn't copy someone's words when they were chicken scratch. Luckily, mother's writing was neat and could be easily copied with practice.

All around Mayumi was her mother's hand writing. Yori was a decent writer, however she never got around to it, since the bringing of her current job. Luckily she did not mind Mayumi reading them.

Once dinner was finished, Yori left for her job. Once again Mayumi was left in the locked house, only one light was on.

"_She Who Conceals,_" Mayumi murmured the title. Beside a blank page was the original story, a pencil and a rubber.

Yori's writing took two hours to get to a point where a person who had seen Mayumi's mother's writing before to see through it. However, if the two hard copies where side to side, you could see the difference.

Mayumi was confident that the Hokage had not seen Yori's writing before. She was just another money seeking prostitute down in the Red Light district.

And besides, if she was caught, who would believe a 6 year old had done it?

* * *

><p>The Hokage, quite different to popular belief, wasn't always swamped with paperwork. He still didn't like it, but he was mostly occupied with actual ninja duties.<p>

Today he was drawn back to his office by a complaint. His complaint box wasn't used much, which always pleased the Third Hokage. The only complaint there was caught his attention.

_Dear Lord Hokage,_

_My daughter is trying to earn some money for the family and a bow for whatever reason, but my job cannot support this (other than for the family). She has asked me where she could work for money. Alas I could not point her to a direct direction - could you maybe set up something?_

_If you can't, I understand._

_Thank you,_

_Niro Yori._

The Hokage blinked. Niro Yori? The famous prostitute? She had enough spare money to buy a two story house and still have some left over. The Hokage smirked. It looked like her daughter was smarter than she looked like.

Maybe she could be shinobi later.

"To make a system so normal children could earn money..." Sarutobi pondered, tapping his chin. "Ah... How about Tora?"

* * *

><p>Mayumi fumed. She had been busted, yet the Hokage just smiled and sent her on her way to her first mission. Apparently the new system was so that children could see what ninjas did by doing D-ranks. However, their pay was cut to just 100 ryo, with the rest going to Konoha's funds, and one could only go on a D-rank once per week. Konoha seemed cool with it, and every Monday Mayumi was lined up for a D-rank. By the second month, ninjas had grown accustomed to the white haired 6 year old in the mission room.<p>

This week's mission was to capture a cat Tora. At the word cat, Mayumi used up some of her money to buy a few cat nips and cat food.

She tried not to feel foolish with a cat nip threaded into her two piggy tails as she walked around Konoha. Already was a group of cats following her.

"Pink bow, pink bow..." Mayumi muttered as she waddled though the crowd. "A-HA!" Mayumi held the cat up in the air like the movie she had seen not long ago, The Lion King, where the monkey held up the little pup.

The demon cat to many ninjas was curled up in Mayumi's arms playing around with a bit of cat nip when she arrived back at the mission room. Standing in line for the completed missions behind a tall (in her standards) jonin, Mayumi was ignored by his brats. They were playing around and was constantly being told by their sensei to quiet down. Mayumi was relived when they left.

"Citizen D-rank capture Tora completed." Mayumi kicked over a box she could stand on so she could see above the table.

"In half-an-hour!" the left ninja chocked, shocked. Mayumi nodded, holding out the sleeping Tora.

"You beat the record! A citizen!" the right one was looking at a piece of paper that was frayed like an old book.

"HEY! A new record for the Tora mission!" the left yelled out. All movement halted, turning to the white haired girl. Mayumi's cheeks burned red.

"How long?" a voice called out, face covered by other ninjas.

"30 minutes!"

It seemed like Mayumi was the new hero in the mission room now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mayumi!" Yori whined at a mound of quilts. The lump granted in reply. "Get up, we have to go shopping!" the white haired girl that was the source of Yori's anger pushed the top of her body up, rubbing one eye with her left hand and her right arm stretching.

"Uh?" she yawned intelligently, edging to go back under cover.

"Remember what I said last night?" Yori snapped irritably. "About we need to go for clothes shopping? You've out grown your clothes, so we're going to get some more. You can goggle at that bow you've been eyeing for ages."

Immedently Mayumi was dressed, had breakfast and was waiting for her mother by the door. Yori sighed, and shook her head, wondering what her daughter's fascination was caused by. Mayumi was elastic today simply because she had enough to buy the bow AND buy some personalized arrows she was used to. No way was she going to use the wussy arrows premade for wimpy kiddies.

The family of two passed the weapons shop and Mayumi released her mother's hand. Bouncing over, she surprised many by actually going into the shop, not just staring at the massive bow. Inside was a towering grey muscled man, squishing the tiny tiny seat he was currently on. In his hands was a magazine which he snapped shut hearing the door bell ring.

"Your the one who keeps staring at my Nyachi bow." his voice was deep and booming. However, Mayumi had heard worse as Myth.

"Uh-huh." Mayumi nodded, here neck having a work out as the man - probably Kitamura or something - stood up and towered over the white haired girl.

"Shrio-brat," rough voice grating in her ears. "You do realize that you either need to be a ninja or have a qualified pass to even buy from here?" by the deflated look on her face, she did not.

"How old are you brat?" Kitamura growled.

"Seven..." Mayumi answered suspiciously.

"If you beg your mother you can still become a ninja." Kitamura glaced outside to where Mayumi's mother was chatting with friends from work. In a flash Mayumi was latching onto her mother, a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Mum!" Mayumi asked eagerly, tugging her shirt. "Can I be a ninja?" Yori was surprised by the sudden request and didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Uh, yeah, okay, I'll sign you up once we finish shopping."

"But you take forever to shop in one place!" Mayumi whined, pouting.

"How about we do it during lunch?" Yori bargained.

"Okay!" Mayumi grinned and began to drag Yori through the crowds of people. Yori managed to wave goodbye to her friends before she was swallowed by the busy traffic.

* * *

><p>"Hello, are you here to sign up your child to become a ninja?" the bored black haired shinobi blandly repeated the old sentence to Yori.<p>

"Yes, thank you." Yori kindly said.

"Name of child?" he pulled out another sheet.

"Niro Mayumi." The man looked up sharply, obliviously recognizing the last name.

"Age,"

"7."

"Address,"

"82 Gohame street."

"Proof?" Luckily Yori had picked up Mayumi's birth forms from their house before coming over to the academy. She handed them over. After a few minutes of him checking if they were correct, the man announced that Mayumi was to arrive at the academy on the 26th of January at 9:00 at the latest, and to bring nothing.

Fortunately for Mayumi, it was only two weeks later.

* * *

><p>The haunted house Mayumi regularly visited used to be the most visited shop Yori's friend owned. It shut down because there were rumours that it was a favourite place for a ghost. Little did Yori's friend know, it was the fact Mayumi in the simple white dress as she drifted around the shop scared a lot of customers.<p>

Mayumi noticed this, but she was glad the shop closed – Yori's friend secretly was manipulating her and other women.

Once evacuated, the house was neglected from repairs until it gained that spooky, scary face. Mayumi ignored this and continued to frequently appear in the house. She loved the room that had the elegant doorhandle, because this was were the first person thought Mayumi was a ghost. As a ghost, it was important to have that blank, deathly pale face. Every Halloween, she squirted fake blood all over her, and had a lovely time scaring anyone who dared to step into Mayumi's self-appointed room (and, for a good measure, Mayumi pored fake blood over random spots all over the house). Because of the time she spent at the 'haunted' house, Mayumi's face always seemed to fall into the blank scary face whenever she wore white, even if it was just a little bit. Currently, Mayumi was wearing a white shirt and black pants, no matter how much Yori complained that it was not fashionable enough. However, nothing could stop the brilliant smile on her face as she waited for her new sensei to appear and start class.

All around Mayumi children of all ages chatted, laughed and giggled with each other. Whether it was making new friends, catching up with old ones or simply enjoying each other's presences, it was clear they were all excited to become a ninja. Mayumi knew nobody wanted to approach her. Combine light and bright grey hair that you could just call white with ruby eyes and boom, you have an outcast. Myth was an outgoing, happy-go-lucky child who had a sadistic streak and loved friends. However since a friend's betrayal, Myth had transformed into Mayumi; an almost cold, not-caring and three sadistic streaks. Children, normally happy-go-lucky, hated people like this and acted like two negative magnetics towards people like Mayumi. Mayumi was lucky she did not like friends unless they were extremely close to your heart. Even if Halt wished she was dead (not so sure about if that wish came true...) Mayumi knew the importance of having a good, close friend who would understand you in every way.

The door, who had long ago closed since all students had arrived early because it was the first day, opened once more. Mayumi checked her watch Yori had bought for her birthday several years ago and became somewhat attached. It was nine o'clock, the time for school to start. An older man, Konoha's Hitai-ate

"Akimichi Choza."

"Maf!"

"Choza, don't eat in class. Hatake Kakashi."

"Here."

"Inuzuka Tsume."

"Might Gai."

"YOSH! I am here!"

"Morino Ibiki."

"Here.

"Nara Shikaku."

"Mmmm."

"Shikaku, don't you dare fall asleep. Niro Mayumi."

"Present."

"Nohara Rin."

"Here!"

"Sarutobi Asuma."

"Hey."

"Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Here."

"Yuhi Kurenai."

"Here."

"Uchiha Obito."

When sensei was answered by silence, his eye brows shot up. Shrugging, he wrote on the clipboard, but before he could talk anymore, the door slammed open. Mayumi swore the door jumped out of it's hinges. Holding the frame was a black haired boy with blue and orange outlines shirt and pants with the Uchiha crest sown on the back. When he stood up, everyone could see the orange tinted grey goggles he had on.

"Sorry sensei! An old lady dropped her goggles and I couldn't pass around her." the Uchiha explained, still panting with one eye closed. Hatake, if Mayumi remembered correctly, glared at the late comer.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." sensei yawned. "Get to your seat. I'm Nara Shikajima." Mayumi glanced at the student sleeping, but the only thing that clearly pointed out that they were relatives was the sleepiness etched into the face and the black hair put into a pineapple shape.

The seats had always been and will all ways will be, three long desks in rows of four, each seating three. Shikajima sensei's desk was full on, with drawers and a bin underneath. Currently sensei had told the class that their timetables were up on his desk and they were free to find their's during lunch or after school.

_This sensei is really lazy. _Mayumi grumbled under her breath as Shikajima-sensei took another yawn. _I'm probably going to hate this class_


End file.
